With the continuous development of and research on the ubiquitous network, features such as merging multiple heterogeneous networks, diversified services and peripheral network equipments under a ubiquitous-network architecture become increasingly prominent. In such a network environment, with the continuous expansion and implementation of ubiquitous networks, an increasingly outstanding problem is how to make the most of a peripheral UE around a user to provide the user with fast and outstanding services and achieve the best user experience.
At present, to meet a service request of a user, point-to-point service transfer with the user is accomplished generally using a single-network single-traffic service mode; in an alternative mode, a sensing network or other personal area network (PAN) is adopted to collect data via a local gateway, and then the point-to-point service transfer with the user is further accomplished using the single-network single-traffic service mode. Both modes can meet the requirement of the user in the case that the service demand of the user is small and there are only a single peripheral UE and a single peripheral network around the user. However, for a ubiquitous network formed by merging multiple heterogeneous networks, when facing service demands of multiple users, multiple peripheral networks, and multiple peripheral UEs, adoption of these two modes not only will take up a large bandwidth and lead to a network jam, but will also affect the duration in responding a service request by a user depending on the network load; and failure to respond will occur possibly due to access of a same service by multiple users, which will further affect the Quality of Service (QoS) of the network seriously.